Badges and Rosaries
by xbloodysandx
Summary: Hidan was separated from his cult at a young age and later joined a detective agency where he met Itachi and fell in love with the stoic raven. A series of murders took place and the detective duo set off to solve it. Trough some series of events Hidan was reunited with his cult and later on faced a decision where the albino was to chose between his lover and his deity.


Author's note: Ahoy people, i am alive. SURPRISE! Been a while ne? Well my muse has been a dead duck. This story is not actually a story, it is a Roleplay, so half of it is written my me [the Hidan's POV] and half of it [Itachi's POV] by my friend who played Itachi.

Now, there might not be some wonderful rhythm all the time because two people are writing this and none of us were sure where the plot was going and we have different writing style. So excuse the crappy part that is my writing. My friend is the best Itachi i have seen ever.

Warning: Yaoi, GORE, blood, cult, drugs and so on and so forth. X) I loved every bit of it really.

Welp, if you don't have problem with that, do enjoy it like I enjoyed playing it :3 I missed ya'll!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the long corridor in the building, Itachi kept his eyes on the clipboard in his hands. This latest case seemed to be an odd one...in all his years as a detective, he had yet to come across a lunatic who killed for the sight of blood. But then again, a lot of things were popping up these days. Stepping into their joint room, he finally looked up to see his partner at his table, playing with his pocket knife "Hidan, we need to get going soon"

"It's not like the fuckers are going to run out of town. Relax Tachi, they aren't going anywhere soon" the albino drawled leaning back on his chair in a relaxed manner, the small pocket knife doing all forms of flickering tricked between his pale fingers.

It was useless to tell the man to relax when he knew it would never happen but at least he could piss the great Uchiha to no tomorrow.

The Uchiha felt a familiar wave of annoyance as his eyebrow twitched at the words "That is not the point and you know it" he answered, eyes narrowing just the slightest before zeroing in on the flipping blade, attention wavering for a minute before coming back to the task at hand. Honestly. Why couldn't the other be serious for once?

"Yes yes people die yada yada wah wah" he drawled with a yawn before stretching with his hands above his head, all the lean muscle went taunt for a second before he slacked again, one arm laying limp over his tight stomach as the other one continue to flicker the blade that was ridiculously sharp for a pocket knife. "You /know/ I don't give shit about them tachi" he said just to put the cherry on top.

Feeling a familiar vein throb in his forehead, he took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten, trying his best to ignore the utter carelessness in his partner's voice...until he went ahead and spoke the last part. Blood tinged eyes snapped open before the Uchiha placed his clip board on Hidan's desk, towering over the other in his seated position "You might not, but there are others who do" he said, his voice echoing deathly calm before he tore their locked gaze, looking off to the side with nonchalance "Apart from the fact that its our job, Hidan"

The edge of Hidan's Cupid's bow shaped lifted upwards ever so slightly knowing he had gotten to the mighty Uchiha. "Do I look like i care about the ones that cares about the dead? People live, people die, meant to be. Some are meant to die this way. We should just accept and let it be instead of being blood hounds and running all over the place." he spoke finally sitting straight and getting dangerously close to his face. "How come you have so much fuck to give Uchiha?" he asked, never breaking the eye contact, never wavering or showing a hint of fear.

"Oh?" he said, trademark indifference seeping into his tone, one which he had indeed inherited from his father, "So we allow a few people with power to simply decide who lives and who dies?" hard eyes snapped to stubborn violet ones. True, they were one of the best duo in the business, that didn't mean they didn't have their spats though. And lately, those spats had increased. "How come you don't? Are you willing to let yourself be enslaved to someone else's reality like that?" he asked, rather than stated, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeppity yap" Hidan said with a smirk, not even bothering to try and listen to his partner's intelligent question as the rebel side of him took over. Being in special forced for years and surviving more than 50 life threatening wounds had given him the title of "the immortal one" and the cult he had joined in his youth had fed fuel to the fire only. He was stubborn, he was ruthless, he was rebel, careless and full of himself but when it was needed, he could get the job done even if it meant taking couple of bullets here and there. They truly were unstoppable together. "Come on I want some coffee" he said getting up and checking his gun. The manganese was full as he put it on the holster strap across his lean chest but he always liked to carry extra ammo. "And maybe we can fuck again in the back of the car when we are getting it" he said taking up his jacket and pulling it on.

Resisting the immature urge to roll his eyes at the response, Itachi merely raised two fingers to the bridge of his nose, squeezing it in an attempt to reign his temper in. True, Hidan was a genius in his own right, like himself. But it was odd considering the number of spats they got into. Clash of intellect? Even more so. "This is hardly the time for coffee" he said, a light frown adorning his features but not exactly rejecting the idea. A little caffeine might do both of them good; it would shut Hidan up long enough for Itachi to evaluate the next crime scene regarding the clues they ha- ... His mental train stopped in shock of the suggestion, eyes widening a fraction as Hidan got up and made his way to the door. "..." speechless, he simply followed his partner with an immature huff, eyes trained on his back. How on Earth was he supposed to tell him to shut up when it came to that? There were enough rumors going around the building already.

"How about we find a way to keep your mouth shut while we get it?" he deadpanned "The walls have ears, Hidan"

Mischievous violet eyes looked over his shoulder as another playful smirked tugged at Hidan's face. With one hand on the door knob he leaned towards the nearby wall and with an Italian accent said "We fuucked" going the pinching hand gesture and whole nine years with it. As if /that/ wasn't enough he opened the door and started to repeat to the open hallway "We fuuuck~"

Glaring almost like an impudent child at the mischievous look, he felt his eyes widen as his idiot partner said those words. God damn it, he thought, scowling before quickly walking forwards, stopping his next sentence halfway with a hand clamped to his mouth from behind, one arm around his neck in a neck hold. Did that fool even realize what kind of trouble they'd get into?

"Hidan" he almost hissed in warning.

Lean shoulders shook with laughter as his partner stopped his so urgently. He licked the Uchiha's palm just to tick him off again before closing the door. Was it not a common knowledge already? The force had wanted to bed them. Few had dared with Itachi and less have lived to tell the tale with Hidan. Chuckling again Hidan looked back through the corner of his eyes, waiting for him to let go so he could do it again. He was in one of his modes again. Where he was going to be /super/ annoying until the raven found a way to make his sated and quiet. It was a strange relationship with these two. Hidan was the spoiled child throwing tantrums and Itachi was the strict guardian always giving in to his demands.

Letting out a small growl at the action, the Uchiha couldn't help but let a small tinge of pink dust his cheeks. Hidan was being absolutely insufferable today. Maybe he was trying to get his mind off the case. "I will only let go if you promise to keep your mouth shut" he said, eyes narrowing as the albino looked back at him. Hidan was amused! Of all the times...Itachi only scowled further at that. The day Hidan ever got serious was the day he dyed his hair pink.

A quirk of a silver eyebrow was enough to say 'you can hold my mouth all day' from the Jashinist. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest another 'I am not happy. Make me happy' code gesture from him. Of course he was amused. Nothing was half fun as bugging the stoic Uchiha. Oh how he loved to be the center of his attention... From past experience Itachi should know what to do by now. But just or the fun of it Hidan bit down on his palm.

He deadpanned at the childish antic. Honestly, was everyone reverting to their kindergarten selves or was it just him and his idiot partner? Speaking of, his partner was /begging/ for trouble, he thought as he stared at lit violet orbs. A part of him softened at the gesture though Hidan hadn't always been so light hearted, time had brought out the best of him. Sadly the best of him was almost as much of a pain in the rear as his old self was, he though rather dryly as the other bit down on his palm, eliciting a wince. Leaning closer, he whispered in Hidan's ear "Learn the art of silence" he said, nuzzling his hair just slightly, his hold loosening, not enough to break out of.

Hidan wanted to be a brat some more. But then the raven had gone and nuzzled his hair and that instantly calmed him down. He hesitated the option of being a brat again but decided that could always be then once they were driving to the job. So he nodded like an obedient child, hand coming up to rest on the arm around his neck as she gave a tiny sigh of anticipation. He didn't know he had been craving the others attention so badly. It's been hectic for few days and his lover/partner had given more attention to dead bodies then the albino's alive one. Did he mentioned he liked having Itachi's attention? Yes he did indeed like it a truck load. And he got real cranky when he didn't have it. And if his calculations were right he didn't have it for almost two and a half weeks now. More than enough to snap Hidan in his worst of modes.

Smiling slightly at the gesture, the Uchiha stayed in the position for a few precious seconds before kissing his hair fondly, releasing his partner. Hidan was an odd one that he was but that just made him love him more. "Come. We can go get that coffee now" He said, his voice much softer than it had been before previously. He could not remain angry with the albino for long for kami knew why, but he didn't complain. Brushing past the other, he grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind him, eyes set forward, shooting a cold look at an unfortunate field officer who had dared been privy to their moment of intimacy on the way, making him quiver. If it was one thing he was known for, it was his glares.

"whhhaaat?" Hidan whined as the raven pulled him by the wrist. He had thought he was going to get some instant loving but nooo he was going to get coffee. 'Fucking coffee' he cursed in his mind, too pissed to talk. Who knew he would curse at his beloved coffee one day? Right then the field officer got the glare from him. Adding to the donation of Hidan looked back as the kept walking away and make an 'I'm watching you' gesture that ended up with him flicking the poof flustered guy off. Yup that one was going to be asking for a transfer in next 9 minutes. He could curse at him but he was too displeased to talk. The albino practically stomped behind Itachi like a very upset child being dragged out of a toy store without being given /anything/.

"Coffee" the Uchiha repeated, slightly amused at Hidan's whining. Maybe it /was/ one of those days. They were acting like children. But nothing wrong with that once every while now was it? Letting out a small chuckle, he looked over his shoulder to see an upset Hidan, which, for some reason amused him even more. The albino was being...dare he say it...cute. "And we can stop for dinner on the way later as well I believe we'll be pulling an all nighter with this one" he added as an afterthought, taking out a small note from his coat pocket, looking it over briefly.

Pulling a face Hidan had actually stomped at the mention of all nighter. He walked to the car angrily and got in before smacking the door behind him. No way was he driving. 'Stupid liar Itachi' He was cussing under his breath. He was so angry he didn't feel like saying a work. He had left him outside the car going over his pretty little girly "notebook" Hidan kicked his foot under the dashboard. That did nothing to decrease his anger and so he did what he hadn't done since he was 4. He thrashed his leg. Which also did nothing but bashing his foot under the dashboard. So displeased, upset and pissy Hidan sat there on the shot gun, crossing his arms and looking out the window, jaw clamped so tight his bottom lip was jutting out [he would never say it was a pout. /Never/ "You go to your fucking dinner" he finally growled those words through his clamped teeth, glaring death to the car of the field officer he had flicked off earlier.

Itachi actually grimaced at the loud bang of the car door slamming, having the dignity to look slightly sheepish at his partner's reactions. Really, as amusing as it was, Hidan /was/ acting like a child. "No need to be so angry, Hidan" he said, tucking the pages back in his pocket before shifting into the driver's seat. He wasn't usually one to drive, but with Hidan's temper like that maybe it was a good idea that he did...they might run someone over otherwise. Noticing his pout, the Uchiha's lips curled in a slight smile. Hidan was so funny, he mused, lifting a hand to muss his hair affectionately, "Dinner, Hidan. My treat."

He jerked away from the others touch on his hair and; for the better lack of words; sat there brooding. He was going to be a bastard all day and he was /not/ going to get in the car after work so the bastard could take him to the stupid dinner. He would walk his way home. He was going to cuss at the dead bodies and kick the duty officers and flip off all the passerby. Yes he was going to do all that. Or he wasn't Hidan. The Albino fumed with rage silently as they drove to the crime scene.


End file.
